


I Have Feelings for You

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have feelings for Kara but you think she's with Mon El. Kara sees you hanging out with another woman and she finds herself getting really jealous.





	I Have Feelings for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You were at game night and saw Kara and Mon El together. When you saw them you quickly looked away, you felt your heart breaking. For awhile now you’ve had feelings for Kara but she was obviously with Mon El, you knew Kara would never feel the same about you.

“(Y/N)?” Lena walked over to you. “You okay?”

You looked over at her and gave her a fake smile, you were acting like your heart wasn’t breaking. “Yea I’m okay, just tired. I think I’m gonna call it a night.” You got up from the couch. “I’ll see you later Lena.”

Grabbing your stuff, you walked out of Kara’s apartment. As soon as you closed the door behind you, your fake smile fell.

Back inside Kara’s apartment Lena looked at the front door after you left, she knew something was going on.

**xxxxx**

Over the past week you have been staying away from everyone, you didn’t want to be around Kara and Mon El, it hurt a lot much seeing them together. It wasn’t the best plan but it’ll do for now. 

It was your day off from work so you decided to stay home and relax. You were about to sit on your couch to watch some TV when there was a knock on your door. You went to go open it and were surprised to see Lena.

“Lena? What are you doing here?” You stepped away from the door so Lena could come inside your apartment.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. No one has seen or heard from you this week. We’re really worried about you.”

“Oh. Yea I’m okay.” You sat down on your couch, Lena following you.

“You don’t seem like you’re okay. What’s going on (Y/N)?” She placed a hand on top of yours.

You looked at Lena for a few seconds before looking down at the floor, you let out a sigh. You might as well talk to Lena about what’s been going on, maybe she could help. “I have feelings for Kara but she’s with Mon El… I tried to be happy for her and keep my feelings hidden but seeing them together all the time… it really hurts…”

“Oh (Y/N), I’m sorry.” She gave you a side hug. “You’ll find someone.”

“I really don’t think I will…” You ran a hand through your hair.

Lena let out a hum. “How about I introduce you to someone, you don’t have to start dating her since you’re dealing with your feelings for Kara right now but you two would be great friends.”

You tried to tell Lena that it was okay but you could tell how excited she was to introduce you to her friend.

**xxxxx**

A few months later after Lena introduced you to her friend Chloe, you two have been hanging out a lot. You two weren’t dating but it was nice to hang out with someone that didn’t know Kara. 

One day while you and Chloe were going to get something to eat Kara was across the street and she saw you. She couldn’t help but smile when she noticed you but then she saw that you with someone else. Kara had gotten closer and she could hear how much this woman made you laugh. When she saw this and how you two were acting she thought you two were dating.

Kara had to leave, she started to get really jealous seeing you two together. How could you not know that she has had feelings for you for so long? The first place she went to was Alex’s place. When she knocked on her door she opened it and Kara immediately went inside. 

“Kara would you calm down?” Alex walked over to her to try and calm her down but nothing worked. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

“(Y/N) is dating another woman!” Kara started pacing back and forth.

Alex looked at her with a confused looked before she realized that Kara must have seen you with Chloe. Alex sighed. “Kara why don’t you go talk to her.”

“Why-”

“Just go talk to (Y/N).” Alex ran her hand over her face.

**xxxxx**

Chloe had just left your apartment after you two watched a movie, well tried to watch a movie. Chloe kept making jokes which caused you to laugh. It was really nice hanging out with her. 

While you were cleaning up the living room there was a knock on your door, you thought it was Chloe coming back because she forgot something but when you opened the door it wasn’t Chloe but Kara.

“Uh, hey Kara, what are you doing here?” You tried to calm yourself down.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Kara down at the ground.

When you got a good look at her you could tell something was on her mind. “Yea, of course.” You let her into your apartment. You closed the door and turned around to look at her. “So what’s up?”

“I need to get something off my chest… look (Y/N) for awhile now I’ve had feelings for you.” Kara sighed. “You don’t have to say anything, I know you and this woman are dating-”

“Wait, you mean Chloe? Kara, Chloe and I aren’t dating, we’re just friends.” Then it hit you, Kara has feelings for you, Your eyes widened. Holy shit.

“So you aren’t dating anyone?” Kara asked. When you shook your head Kara couldn’t help but smile. 

Before you knew it Kara was in front of you, her hand cupped your cheek. You leaned into her touch. “I have feelings for you too Kara, I have for awhile. I thought you and Mon El were dating so I distanced myself from everyone..”

“Mon El and I aren’t dating, he’s only been hanging around because I’m teaching him how to act on Earth and how things work. I only have feelings for you (Y/N).” Kara smiled,

You looked into her eyes then down at her lips, then next thing you knew Kara closed the gap between you two and her lips were on yours. You gasp for a second before your eyes closed and you kissed her back. You couldn’t believe this was happening.


End file.
